1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to a system and method for determining timing of sensory stimulation provided to a subject to increase sleep slow waves during a sleep session
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems for monitoring sleep are known. Sensory stimulation during sleep is known. Sensory stimulation during sleep is often applied continuously and/or at intervals that do not correspond to sleeping patterns of a subject. The present disclosure overcomes deficiencies in prior art systems.